


The Place Where Wings Unfurl

by anarchycox



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bar fights, Best Friends, Blasphemy, Discussions of sex, Gen, Humour, harry hart and merlin have a day out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18827380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Harry and Merlin have been reunited and it is the anniversary of when they fell from heaven. They decide to celebrate.





	The Place Where Wings Unfurl

“What do you mean, you are leaving me in charge of the shop?” Eggsy was clearly getting ready to panic and Harry cupped his face.

“Breathe, Eggsy,” Harry smiled at him, “You need to breathe. It is for a day and a half.”

“So just close for a business trip,” Eggsy pleaded. “I can’t run this place. I only made my first pair of trousers.”

“And they were a very valiant first attempt. So valiant that I trust the shop to you for a day and a half that has no fittings, no measuring, and two pick ups. You can spend most of the time doing a window display. And my treat to you is this - you can do the window entirely how you want.” Harry knows this is an excellent carrot to dangle in front of Eggsy. He had been begging for almost a year now to be let loose on the display. “Merlin and I will be gone so little that you’ll hardly miss us.”

“Wait…” Eggsy tilted his head a bit and Harry realized he was still holding him. Hmm, when he got back he needed to do some filming if he was craving contact like this. “Is this a demon thing that the two of you have to do? Like,” Eggsy leaned in and Harry wanted to coo at how adorable and worried he looked. “Are you going to collect some souls?”

Harry kissed his head. “Don’t fret about a thing, it is only minorly a demon thing,” he reassured. “You won’t see any mysterious deaths or weird events at churches in the news.”

“Bruv, I’ve got all these little old church ladies who come and sprinkle holy water on the front of my house, thanks to Merlin and his damn romance novel hunts. Flowers are looking good in the baskets though, and he is having fun with them all.”

“Of course he is,” Harry laughed a bit. “We annoy god and the faithful in our own ways.”

“Why you say god so much in your porn?” Eggsy flushed a bit and Harry had to hug him.

“I am sorry about that.”

“So weird you were my favourite porn star, Harry.”

“Were, I am quite offended. I just put out a lovely video with -” Harry watched his ears turn red. “But I am guessing you know about that.”

“I’m putting trainers in the window,” Eggsy declared.

“Do whatever you like,” Harry replied and gave him another hug. Definitely needed to film something with how tactile he was being. “The shop is yours for the rest of the day and all of tomorrow.”

“What? It’s now, wait Harry!”

Harry ignored the calls and went out. He stopped and went to the coffee shop and didn’t even have to wait in line at this point; he walked in and a vanilla latte and hazelnut biscotti were put together for him. He took them and left, and wandered down the street. Merlin joined his rambles and they idly walked through the city and then into Saint Paul’s Cathedral. Several statues began to weep. “Ugh, such dramatics,” Harry sighed.

“Yes, god is the only dramatic one here,” Merlin said but he flipped off a few saint statues as they passed and began to climb up. All the way up. “Bugger, this is a lot of stairs. How are you not huffing?”

“Sex is a hell of a work out,” Harry replied. “I have an excellent core from all the men I fuck in the ass.” He smiled at the outraged gasps of the faithful.

Merlin closed his eyes and smiled at the tourists making the sign of the cross. “Don’t worry, he thanks god very vocally for the strength and grace of his cock,” Merlin reassured them.

Harry laughed and it echoed through the cathedral and somewhere something toppled over. They kept walking up, and ignored the ropes for where tourists were supposed to stop and kept until they opened the hatch and were outside on the top of the cathedral. They sat there and looked at the city. “It is a miserable and beautiful place,” Harry said. He saw shapes moving below. “Miserable and beautiful.”

“People are interesting,” Merlin agreed. “Some people are interesting.” He looked down as well. “A few people are interesting. Most are just people. Never understood why he chose them.”

“I do,” Harry replied. He stood and stretched. “Do you remember why we chose?”

“I do,” Merlin stood as well and his wings unfurled first. “I remember when these had feathers. And I remember them burning away when we leapt.”

Harry unfurled his as well. They were closer to bat wings now. Leathery black. Merlin’s had crack of red, the fire he burned people with. Harry’s had gold, so seductive to men. “It hurt so much,” Harry remembered. “A brilliant, perfect pain. When we chose. When we didn’t fall. When we jumped.”

The men smiled at each other and the last of their human form was shed as they jumped from the top of the cathedral. It felt so free. He seldom shed his humanity for himself. His demon form for a long time had been too connected to Chester and his rituals and then he was worried too much time out of his human skin and they’d find him and he’d have to go home. He didn’t want to leave yet.

Percival was picking up a few things next week.

They flew in the clouds, the wet catching on their wings. When they had been feathers it would have eventually weighed them down, but now the dew just slid off. He heard Merlin curse as Harry went even higher, flying had never been Merlin’s favourite. But it had been a joy for Harry once. And today it was again. Harry pushed higher and higher to the edge of the world, and stopped.

“You do know heaven isn’t above, if you are trying to storm the gates, right?” Merlin asked in Harry’s mind, they were to a place where voices wouldn’t ring out. 

Harry looked up at the stars and down at the curve of the earth. “You know what tonight is.”

“Of course I do. They’ll be having that stupid party back home. Boss will come out and smile and then go back to work. Send me on vacation, now there is a man that needs a vacation.”

“I have a comic book you should read. About the boss.”

“Is it a romance?”

“Not really.”

“Pass.”

It was such an odd conversation to have at the in between of the planet and the heavens. “We could fly to Mars.”

“We told Eggsy we’d only be gone a bit.” Merlin looked down and shuddered. “Harry what is this all about?”

Harry smiled. “It is the anniversary.”

“Time didn’t properly exist when we jumped, it was a bare concept.”

“Would you jump with me again? If we had to do it all over again, would it be the same?”

“Of course it fucking wouldn’t, I wouldn’t let that bastard Raphael get the drop on you this time.” Merlin moved closer and touched the spot with the missing eye. In human form he had one, but here it was an empty hole. “We go back, no one would lay a hand on you.”

“Technically I am a better fighter than you. You are too much the tactician.” Harry leaned his forehead against Merlin’s. “We were magnificent.”

“We were alright. I have learned a few things from the old ladies at rummage sales. We go back to the beginning, we are definitely taking a few more of the smug bastards down.”

Harry laughed so hard he began to fall back to earth. He let himself fall and felt Merlin next to him. “North,” he called.

“Why?”

“You’ll see,” Harry shot through the sky and Merlin followed.

“A shitty bar in Glasgow?” Merlin asked when they stopped in front of a bar and put on their human forms again. “Really?”

“You sound Scottish, when was the last time you had been to Scotland?”

“The time of The Bruce, god I sent so many English souls to my pits. Good times,” Merlin sighed happily. “Well, shall we raise a glass to the anniversary?”

Harry opened the door. “Oh I think we will raise more than one.” They walked in, Harry in his suit, Merlin in jumper and trousers and everyone looked at them. Harry gave a polite nod and they took a table in the corner. “Yes, this will work quite well.”

Merlin groaned. “Bugger Harry, I was looking forward to skipping the party. You are recreating it?”

“I am letting circumstances fall as they might. Now then I will acquire us alcohol.”

“Can we even get drunk?”

Harry nodded. “If we work hard at it. We’ve both always been excellent workers.” He went to the bar and returned with two glasses of scotch and two pints. Over the next three hours they drank enough to murder humans and were only mildly buzzed. “This is more work than I expected,” Harry was disappointed. “Chester got me drunk for a few of his rituals, why isn’t this working?”

“He was probably poisoning you, Harry.” Merlin was making notes about each scotch he tried. “Wish I had my Macbook to input this data.”

“Eggsy’s Macbook,” Harry replied automatically. “What could assist this. LSD, cocaine, weed?”

Merlin looked up, “Jesus Harry, Eggsy finds out I did that, he’ll cut off my allowance for sure.”

Harry gave him a look. “Merlin, you are among the most feared of all demons in hell and you are worried about my shop assistant cutting off your allowance?”

“Alisha Rai has a new book coming out! Want to buy it right away, waiting list at the library is too long.”

“Humans cannot even fathom want you do to their souls when they enter your realm. No horror story, myth, can ever capture what you are capable of. He cannot sew a straight line yet! Demon up already.”

“I’m not doing drugs,” Merlin snapped. “Look want me to wank you off under the table? That might help the alcohol do its job?”

“No, thanks for the offer, but wouldn’t be the same feeling. Too mellow.” Harry kissed Merlin’s head in appreciation of the offer. “Besides have you even ever done that in human form.”

Merlin shook his head. “Can’t be that different than in our regular skin.”

“It is, actually. More fragile. More sensitive. Have to give the annoying, shiny one credit, human bodies are great for fucking.”

Merlin moved a little closer. “Harry, is it like in my books? It seems quite enjoyable in the books.”

Harry thought about it. “I haven’t read a lot of romances, to be honest.”

“A lot, most I have read are about heterosexual encounters and those are enjoyable to read, but I do find the ones with two men far more...intriguing.”

“I like both men and women,” Harry said. He took Merlin’s glass and drank a bit as it was the most full one. “Why are you drinking a bog fire? Ugh.”

“I like it.”

“You have the worst taste.”

“I know, you are my best friend after all,” Merlin took the glass back and finished it. “Yes, I like. But back to intercourse. I have watched your films. If I didn’t know it was you, they would be arousing.”

“Humans have a saying, sex is like pizza when it is good it is great, when it is bad it is still pretty good.”

“Michelle made me eat pizza with pineapple on it, Harry. I really doubt this supposition because if sex was like that, I am giving it a miss.”

Harry had to laugh at that. “It is good. I don’t know if it is like your books, Merlin. I do it to sustain my forms, to stay here. I orgasm and it feels satisfying. But it doesn’t feel like how books or poetry suggest. It is brilliant though.”

Merlin nodded. “I need more scotch.”

Harry watched his friend go up to the bar. He wondered if he should arrange an encounter for the man. If he was curious about human sex, he’d not let go of the issue. The second Merlin’s brain got caught on an idea it didn’t ever let go. It is what made him so perfect a torturer he never had a problem taking even centuries to figure out the perfect pain. The door opened and Harry glanced over and froze. He watched Merlin’s head snap as he realized who had entered the bar. Merlin grabbed their drinks and went back to the table.

“Well, I think our evening is about to get more interesting,” Harry said calmly.

“I don’t want interesting, the bartender said this one should appeal to me, and I have more questions about intercourse and in particular the usage of the word daddy in it,” Merlin complained.

“It will have to wait,” Harry replied. He looked at the two. “Seriously, angels are just dreadful at human forms. You can see that they don’t fit quite right.”

“I think that is just us, that can see that.”

“No, look how the others here are shifting away. Angels on the earth always feel wrong.”

“And we don’t?”

“No, because we chose. The humans got free will, and when we jumped we stole it. Those two, there, don’t have it and you can just feel the chains on them.”

“Why are they here? For us?” Merlin’s eyes began to glow. “Let them try.”

“No, likely a celebration of their own. They did win after all.” Harry watched as the two angels finally noticed them. He raised his glass in salute.

“We won,” Merlin replied.

“Not by any definition of men. We clearly lost according their charming books.” Harry’s eyes were black he knew and the angels were shining just a bit. People were leaving the bar.

“We won ourselves. No chains on us, not anymore,” Merlin replied. “Oi, don’t start something you can’t finish,” he called to the angels.

“Oi?” Harry looked at him. “Really?”

“It is what Eggsy yells at Fifa.” Merlin watched the angels and they began to glow. “Ugh, are we really doing this?” The glowing increased and all the humans fled the bar.

“Befouled creatures. How dare you walk among humans, god’s perfect creation and tempt them to -”

“Goodness, they are not perfect, have you seen how the circulatory system is put together. And knees. If god made them in his image he should have made them so they blow out knees half way through their lifespan.” Harry shook his head. “And I don’t have to tempt them to fuck all. They make their choices. Just as we did. You might try it some time.”

“No demon will stand against the grace of our lord,” the other screamed.

“Oh would you like me on my knees, I am very very good on them,” Harry smirked at the two angels. “My mouth would make you jump. Wanna leap?” He ignored the way Merlin began to laugh at that.

“Pathetic creatures. Who were you in the pantheon, long forgotten, no one.” An angel unfurled his wings and a sword fell into his hand. “We will cut you down, in honour of what today is. In the name of him.”

Harry and Merlin looked at each other and just shrugged. Two axes appeared in Merlin’s hands, and a sword and shield in Harry’s. “Kushiel, shall we battle side by side again?” Harry asked, eager for a scrap, it would satiate him almost as much as sex would.

“Miniel, my choice is always at your side. For the boss?” Merlin kicked the table out of the way.

“No,” Harry said softly. “For us, eternally.”

The angels had frozen at the names they heard; the two had created even more devastation in the war than Lucifer had. They were legend, they were feared. But the angels held their swords high and soon the four were locked in battle.

********************************

“The window looks lovely, Eggsy,” Harry said and cursed when the words split open his lip. “We are home a little early.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy turned and looked at them. His eyes widened in horror. “What the fuck?”

“It’s Harry’s fault,” Merlin said quickly.

“Oh like you didn’t wade right in, and eagerly at that,” Harry replied. They stumbled into the shop, both a bit bloodied and bruised. “Flight home took a bit longer than anticipated. They got a few good shots in. But don’t worry my stalwart assistant, the bar is still standing and we sent them home, crying to daddy.”

“That is another use of the word daddy is it? Interesting.”

“Oi, Harry you been corrupting my demon,” Eggsy hurried over and assessed the damage. “What did you do?”

“It was the anniversary. Others were celebrating. There was an altercation,” Harry explained. “In Glasgow. I left a cheque for the damages.”

“I didn’t do drugs like Harry suggested we should,” Merlin added in. “Just vast quantities of alcohol, and beating the shit out of those smug arse angels.”

“You contemplated drugs?” Eggsy stared at them both. “You are in so much trouble.” He moved them to the sofa and pushed them down. “I’m getting the first aid kit. Either of you move...just don’t move.”

“You had to tell him about the drugs?” Harry hissed.

“I don’t lie!” Merlin shouted. “And I especially don’t lie to him. I can’t.”

“You are a demon, we lie all the time.”

“I told you, I don’t. I never have,” Merlin kicked him and they both winced. Their human forms were not in great shape. “So much for that new book.”

“I will buy you the bloody book,” Harry snapped. “And there is a difference between lying and not providing unnecessary details. Learn it.”

“That is a fair point,” Merlin agreed. 

Harry watched as Eggsy brought down the first aid kit and sat on the table in front of them and began to pull out antiseptic and bandages. “They were very mean angels. We were minding our business.”

“Oh sure you were,” Eggsy replied and began to clean up Merlin. “Merlin? Were you minding your own business?”

Harry glared at Merlin to not make this worse on them. “We were attempting to become intoxicated. I have discovered scotch. I have a list of the ones I tried. I want to make a chart. They started in on slay us in his name blah blah. We were acting 70% in self defense. Well 50% self defense. Did I mention I want to make a chart?"

“Of course you do,” Eggsy muttered and taped a couple of Merlin’s fingers together. He then began to work on Harry. “You are demons, you didn’t start the fight with the angels at all? Not even a little.”

“Nope,” Harry said and winced at the sting of cleaner against his lip. “Pure coincidence they decided to celebrate the anniversary in that bar just like us.”

“What anniversary?”

“If time had existed, yesterday was the day that Lucifer had challenged god. The day that many fell. The day we jumped.”

“And there is a difference between falling and jumping?” Eggsy asked.

“Isn’t there?” Harry replied.

Eggsy nodded. “Yeah. Yeah there is.” He finished up and closed the case. “Look at you two. What am I going to do with you?”

“Are you cutting off my allowance?”

“No, but no wikipedia for a week,” Eggsy said. “Because you know better than to get into bar fights with angels. Fuck me, that is a sentence I just said. To my demon. Fuck Hasbro, that this is my life now.”

“I’m yours,” Merlin smiled.

“Well who else’s would you be? Kept you didn’t I? Told you best house mate. Not giving that up. But another bar brawl, and you don’t get to play on my Macbook.”

“My Macbook,” Merlin responded automatically.

Harry looked between them and the way they smiled at each other. Good lord, they were flirting. Merlin and Eggsy liked each other and didn’t even know it. Though that would explain some of the sex questions Merlin had had. Oh this was going to be delicious to watch.

The bell above the door chimed and Percival walked in. “Hello, sorry, but I realized I forgot to buy a pocket -” he cut off when he caught a good look at Harry. “Harry, what happened?” 

Harry smiled at him. “Bar brawl. With some real angels.”

Merlin snorted and Eggsy smacked both of them.

Percival hardened. “Eggsy, you dare hit Harry? After everything he’s been through? I am disappointed in you.”

“No,” Harry told Percival. “It is a friendly hit, that barely grazed my knee. You damn well know Eggsy would never hurt a fly. Apologize immediately.”

Harry watched Percival wilt a bit. “I am sorry, Eggsy. You are a good and loyal man. And wouldn’t do such. I just,” Percival didn’t finish the sentence.

Eggsy gave a smile. “Don’t worry. I understand. But these two blokes, at their age should know better than to get into bar fights.”

“Especially when they clearly lost,” Percival said.

Harry smiled. “No, we won, just like we did before.”

“You look like that and were the winners?” Percival frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“They are still chained, we are still free. We chose and always choose. No matter what they believe. We won,” Harry explained.

“That cleared up nothing.”

“No, I don’t suppose it would,” Harry stood up. “You need a pocket square.”

“You are not touching anything in the shop Harry, you have blood under your nails,” Eggsy said. “I’ll help him out.”

“But I like helping Percival,” Harry complained.

“Then don’t be bloody when he comes into the shop,” Eggsy was unforgiving in tone and in action and drew Percival away from Harry.

Harry sat back down next to Merlin. “Your human is mean.”

“I know, mean with the purest soul ever is the best combo isn’t it?” Merlin grinned. “And you like Percival?”

“He has impeccable taste.”

“Does he?”

“Be quiet,” Harry said. He looked around his shop. His choices. He leaned against Merlin a bit. “I would always make the same jump.” He had never said a more true thing. “With you.”

Merlin squeezed his hand. “Happy anniversary, Harry.”

“Happy anniversary, Merlin.”

**********************************************

Their voices carried a bit and Percival had frozen and looked dejected. Eggsy leaned in. “Anniversary of when they became best friends. Big brawl. Had each other’s backs. Hence the fight tonight, reliving past glory. They ain’t...not a romance anniversary, yeah?” 

“Ah,” Percival said.

“Harry been single since, well since,” Eggsy said casually. “If you were wondering.”

“Why would I wonder about more than the silver or navy pocket square?” Percival replied but had definitely perked up.

Eggsy grinned. “Go wild. Go for the pink. Harry likes a pop of pink.”

Percival stole a glance over at the men who had clearly fallen asleep on the couch. Just friends, according to Eggsy. “A pop of pink, it is.”

“You won’t regret it,” Eggsy swore. There were snores from the sofa. He smiled softly. “They need such looking after. Someone really needs to help me with that.”

“They are grown men, surely they can look after themselves,” Percival protested.

Eggsy snorted. “You’d think that, you really would. Enjoy the pink. Especially since I damn well know you bought three pocket squares a month ago.” He laughed when Percival flushed and left the store. He put up the back in an hour sign on the door and covered Harry and Merlin in a blanket. He smoothed Harry’s hair, and kissed Merlin’s forehead. “Foolish little demons.” He went into the back and went to work on the suit he was trying to make for Merlin.  
  



End file.
